1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infusing unit, more particularly to an infusing unit for a venturi-type bubble-forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The high-pressure vapor produced by coffee makers has been used for drawing a beverage, such as milk, into a container so as to bubble the same according to the principle of a venturi tube. The improvement of this invention is directed to an infusing unit employed in a conventional venturi-type bubble-forming apparatus shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As illustrated, the bubble-forming apparatus 1 includes a coffee maker 10 with a venturi-tube type pipe unit 11, a beverage container 12, and an infusing unit 13 fixed on a mounting portion 123 of the container 12. The container 12 defines a beverage chamber 121 therein and includes a discharge pipe unit 127 projecting therefrom and a height adjustment device 14 consisting of an elongated stand 142 which extends into a hollow post 122 of the container 12, and an elastic ring 141 sleeved around the stand 142 in such a manner that the ring 141 interengages frictionally the stand 142 and the post 122, thereby positioning the container 12 at a desired height. A cap 143 covers the upper section of the hollow post 122. The infusing unit 13 includes a generally tubular infusing casing 13C with a small-diameter lower section 131 inserted into a mounting wall 124 of the container 12 and fluidly communicated with the discharge pipe unit 127, a large-diameter upper section 137 with a horizontal pipe section 13a within which a truncated conical lower end portion 111 of the pipe unit 11 is press-fitted so as to deliver high-pressure gas from the coffee maker 10 into the infusing casing 13C, and a branch pipe 16 for drawing the beverage from the beverage container 12 into the infusing casing 13C so as to mix the beverage with the gas in the infusing casing 13C, thereby forming a combined fluid which is discharged from the container 12 through the discharge pipe unit 127. A cover plate 135 is disposed on the upper section 137 of the infusing casing 13C so as to cover the same and has a downwardly extending turbulence arm 130. A clamp unit 13D includes a positioning arm 133 placed on the cover plate 135, a positioning pin 136 extending through a peripheral notch 135a of the cover plate 135 into the hole 139 in an integral post 13b of the infusing casing 13C, and two locking bolts 132 extending through the holes of the positioning arm 133 and threaded in the mounting posts 125 so as to fix the infusing casing 13C in the container 12.
A drawback of the aforesaid infusing unit is that numerous components are needed and relatively complicated steps are required to assemble the same. Cleaning of the infusing casing is therefore inconvenient to conduct.